Composting is the purposeful biodegradation of organic matter, such as yard and food waste. The decomposition is performed by micro-organisms, mostly bacteria, but also yeast and fungi. There are a wide range of organisms in the decomposer community. Composting organisms require Carbon (“C” or carbohydrates), to provide energy; Nitrogen (“N” or protein), to grow and reproduce more organisms to oxidize the carbon; Oxygen, for oxidizing the carbon, the decomposition process; and water, in the right amounts to maintain activity without causing anaerobic conditions. Certain ratios of these components provide beneficial bacteria with the nutrients to work at a rate that will heat up the compost pile.
During the conventional composting process, considerable water is released as vapor (“steam”), and the oxygen is quickly depleted. The hotter the pile gets, the more often added air and water is necessary. The air/water balance is essential to maintain the high temperatures required to break down the manure and green waste, typically found in a composting mixture. At the same time, too much air or water also slows the process, as does too much C (or too little N). If the pile is built in a short period, and has a good mix of materials (C:N) and a coarse structure, with about 50% moisture, the temperature should rise within days to as high as 60° C. (140° F.). As the temperature of the pile falls, more air is added by turning the pile or using an agitating tool. Typically, moisture is added at the same time. Turning or other aeration is usually needed about every 6-10 days to maintain the highest heat levels until the material is fairly uniformly broken down, and temperatures no longer rebound. A pile that has been maintained at peak temperatures may be ready for maturing in as little as 30-60 days but, generally, 75 days are required to obtain usable compost. The resultant organic compost typically has about 7 lbs of available nitrogen/cubic yard.
Traditional methods of composting, produce large volumes of harmful greenhouse gases including Ammonia, Methane, and Carbon Dioxide. The production of these gases not only generates noxious odors but the release of these gases drastically decreases the amount of available nitrogen and carbon in the composted end-product. Traditional composting is a smelly, slow process requiring a minimum of 30 days under optimal conditions, considerable heat, and frequent turning or aeration of the compost heap. The resulting amendment has lost a considerable amount of its nitrogen and carbon potential through out-gassing. Accordingly, there is a need for improved soil amendments and methods of composting.